megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jikokuten
Jikokuten is a demon in the series. History Jikokuten (持國天), or in Sanskrit, is a guardian deity with fierce expression that protects the east of Buddha's realm. He is associated with the color white. In China, he is regarded as being harmonius and compassionate, using his pipa to play music in order to convert others to Buddhism. In Japan, his statues mostly carry a sword. He is also the leader of the Gandharvas, the celestial musicians and messengers. His name means "he who upholds the realm/nation." Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Kishin Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 5: Temperance Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Kishin Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Jikokuten is the regular boss within Ichigaya Camp's gold-level instance and the only king that will appear without using the HDDs from the basement floor mini-bosses. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Jikokuten is faced in the Challenge Quest Tokyo Cosmo. He can be found in the Higashisuna area of the Tokyo Bay region. He appears alongside the other three once all four have been defeated to be fought as a group. Jikokuten gives Flynn the reward they promised him after their defeat. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Jikokuten and the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings guard the temples that contain the jars of Aether which maintain the Tokugawa Mandala for the Divine Powers. Jikokuten can be found in the Kyoseiin Temple, guarding the jar of Aether which contains the essence of Sloth. Defeating Jikokuten will unlock him for fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows. Jikokuten can teach Nanashi the Zandyne, Fog Breath and Hades Blast skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, Force and support skills. ''Persona 5'' Jikokuten is the fifth Persona of the Temperance Arcana and can only be obtained from fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of five Personas to learn Adverse Resolve. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Jikokuten yields a Memory Blow skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Lord Ton. ''Devil Survivor'' Jikokuten is one of the four Devas protecting the barrier that separates the human world from the demon world. Before the events of the game, Amane Kuzuryu managed to defeat him using the power of Jezebel, weakening the barrier enough for the Demon Summoning Program to be used with ease. On Yuzu's 8th Day, Gin uses his demon companion, Take-Mikazuchi, as a temporary replacement for Jikokuten so as to restore the barrier separating both worlds. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Jikokuten is first summoned when Dera Daka attempts to use Nicaea on the 6th Day. However, Dera Daka is unaccustomed to the sheer might of the demons he has summoned and is killed after failing to seal the contract. The protagonist has to help him defeat the demons, including Jikokuten, alone. Dera Daka's final wish to the protagonist is to keep the events of their meeting secret from Airi. Finishing this battle unlocks Jikokuten for fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= * Jikoku is not required to be defeated at Bandou Shrine for unlocking his fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss = |-| Summonable Demon = ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Null |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Fog Breath\Innate Javelin Rain\Innate Zandyne\58 Endure\59 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' "The Promise"= |-| Summonable Demon = Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons